<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stars in Her Eyes by StardustRainbow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557224">The Stars in Her Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustRainbow/pseuds/StardustRainbow'>StardustRainbow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Smut, lots of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustRainbow/pseuds/StardustRainbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry , what? " She asks, her eyes widening.</p><p>The dark eyes in front of her twinkles with mischief. " You will have to kiss me on the lips every day for thirty one days." </p><p>Naeyon finishes with a toothy smile, knowing fully well she had won this conversation. There was no way Mina was going to take this deal. </p><p>"Okay. "</p><p>The mocking grin on her face dies a quick death.  "Okay?" She squeaks, drawing a collective laughter from her bandmates.</p><p>"This is going to be so much fun." Dahyun announces, munching on popcorn.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>In which Mina agrees to kiss Nayeon everyday for 31 days if she doesn't smoke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayeon knows she should kick this habit. The stress of working on their comeback album combined with the late working hours had lead her to ask Chaeyoung for a smoke after a particularly tiring day.</p><p>She is tired of the disapproving glances she gets from Momo and Sana. She feels bad for Chaeyoung when Dahyun scolds her for offering the first smoke. Tzuyu hides her pack of cigarettes whenever she finds them. Jeongyeon gives her a sympathetic glance when she sneaks back into the dorm smelling of smokes and Jihyo magically appears out of nowhere with hands on her hips making Nayeon bow her head down ready for another long winded speech.</p><p>But what really bothers her the most is Mina's silence. The Japanese girl doesn't say much, preferring to keep her thoughts to herself , but Nayeon has known her long enough and she doesn't need words to know how the younger girl feels about this.</p><p>The first time she notices it is on the second day of her newfound habit. She doesn't miss the concern in Mina's dark brown eyes as she shuts the door to the balcony and shrugs off her jacket. Their eyes lock for a second and Nayeon feels guilty for some reason . She has a hard time reminding herself she's an adult and she's not answerable to anyone. A deafening silence hangs in the air between them and Nayeon expects her to say something, reprimand her or even yell at her but none of these things happen. The younger girl breaks their glance and her eyes travel back to the game in her hand.</p><p>"I thought it was a one time thing. You're smoking again today." Jihyo apparently has a smokedar just for her.</p><p>"Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon smoke too. Why can't I?" She whines petulantly like a child.</p><p>"Because you don't and you won't." Jihyo insists.</p><p>Nayeon doesn't quit.</p><p>The next time she notices how Mina really feels is when she walks into the studio after taking a smoke break with Jeongyeon and bumps into Mina. She is quick to catch the younger girl and steady her before she falls. She doesn't miss how she takes a breath and stiffens in her arms as the stench of cigarette assaults her. Nayeon puts a respectable distance between them immediately and scratches the back of her neck offering her a sheepish grin. Mina still doesn't say anything.</p><p>The third time it happens is two days before their comeback album is about to release. Her feet are numb from all the dancing she has done and she really needs to feel something and cigarettes burning her lungs seems like a perfect idea. So she decides to slip into the terrace of their dance studio making sure nobody sees her sneak away. She shuts the door to the terrace, lights up the smoke and takes a deep drag. She turns the door handle and locks it and turns around only to come face to face with Mina.</p><p>She quickly throws the cigarette away , and chuckles nervously. The brown haired girl tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and looks at the older girl for a long second.</p><p>"I came to get some fresh air. I'll be out of your hair." She says softly.</p><p>Nayeon lets out a heavy sigh. "Minayah. I'll go with you." She walks them both to the coffee shop in their studio and when Mina talks about everything other than what she just witnessed, Nayeon wishes she'd just come right out and say how she disapproves of her behavior like the rest of her band mates.</p><p>And her wish finally comes true after their comeback album debuts.</p><p>They are back at their dorm surrounded by pizzas and fizzy drinks. The girls have had a long and eventful day and they want to unwind. Some film is playing on the television but nobody is really paying attention to it. They're chatting and laughing and when Nayeon slips away with Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon for a smoke, Jihyo doesn't reprimand them because they're all too happy to care about her smoking.</p><p>Except for one person.</p><p>Nayeon grabs another pizza from the table and is talking to Dahyun who's making popcorn in the microwave when she feels a tap on her shoulder.</p><p>"Mina." Her bunny tooth appears in an adorable smile and Mina smiles back automatically because it's infectious.</p><p>"Nayeon-chan." She bites her lip, hesitating as if she is contemplating something.</p><p>"Yes?" The older girl waits, eyes focusing on Mina.</p><p>"You are going to quit smoking." Mina takes her hand gently and places something in them.</p><p>Nayeon breaks into a laughter when she sees a pamphlet with big ass title 'How to quit smoking in 31 days' staring at her. Everyone's attention is on them now. Nayeon gathers herself and looks at the younger girl giving her a roguish grin. Mina stares at her with her arms crossed, not ready to back down from this.</p><p>"No, I'm not." She uncrosses the Japanese girl's arms and thrusts the pamphlet back into her hand.</p><p>"Scared you will fail?"</p><p>That gets her attention. She's never been one to backdown from a challenge. And Mina definitely knows this.</p><p>"Smooth, well played Minari." Sana gives her an air high five making Nayeon roll her eyes.</p><p>She takes a step closer to the younger girl and whispers in her ears. "Minayah, if I want something, I'll get it. " She wiggles her eyebrows playfully and enjoys the pretty pink that coats Mina's cheeks at the innuendo.</p><p>" Then want this." Mina points to the pamphlet.</p><p>Nayeon rolls her eyes and chuckles.</p><p>"Come on Nayeonni. Where's the girl who loves a good dare?" Tzuyu asks through a mouthful of pizza.</p><p>Nayeon doesn't want to do this but Mina has a whole audience cheering for her and the older girl doesn't really like losing. "What's in it for me? "</p><p>"Clean lungs?" Momo asks, earning a glare from Nayeon.</p><p>"I'll do anything to help you every day through this." Mina offers innocently, her big heart coming through for her friend. She instantly regrets her words when she sees Nayeon's face breaking into a big and devious grin.</p><p>"Anything huh?" The low timber of her voice sends a shiver across Mina's body. Nayeon could be dangerous when she wanted to. Mina, however, is as stubborn as Nayeon when she wants something, so she nods her head ready for anything the older girl might throw her way.</p><p>The room has grown deadly quiet and Nayeon is staring at Mina with an obnoxious smile. She knows exactly what the girl likes and doesn't like and Mina definitely doesn't like kisses. "Kiss me on the lips at the end of day everyday for thirty one days if I don't smoke."</p><p>The microwave pings signalling the popcorn is ready. Dahyun reaches for the popcorn with a stupid smile plastered on her face like she's watching a reality show. Jihyo's mouth is agape. Jeongyeon's pizza is midair in her hand. Sana and Chaeyoung's eyes grow comically. Momo chokes on her water and Tzuyu slaps her back gently her eyes never leaving the pair.</p><p>Mina finally finds her voice after a painfully long moment. "I'm sorry, what? " She asks, her eyes widening.</p><p>The dark eyes in front of her twinkles with mischief. "You will have to kiss me on the lips every day for thirty one days." Nayeon finishes with a toothy smile, knowing fully well she had won this conversation. There is no way Mina is going to take this deal.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>The mocking grin on her face dies a quick death. "Okay?" She squeaks, drawing a collective laughter from her band mates .</p><p>"This is going to be so much fun." Dahyun announces, munching on popcorn.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon doesn't smoke that day. She isn't ready to lose to the younger girl, she's too proud to let that happen. She isn't thinking about the kiss, it's pushed to the back of her mind until the clock strikes nine. She has gone through an entire day without a cigarette, it finally hits her and her eyes hunt for Mina.</p><p>They're back from a press meet and she is in her comfortable joggings and an old sweatshirt listening to music in her room. She takes off her headphones and walks into the living room when everyone breaks into a loud cheer.</p><p>"Congrats Nayeon-chan. You won day 1." Momo skips to her and wraps her in a hug.</p><p>"I did. Didn't I? " Her eyes find the prey. The Japanese girl is sitting on the couch cowering between Chaeyoung and Sana like they could protect her from the inevitable. "I came to collect my prize."</p><p>Mina puts the book down on her lap and finally looks at Nayeon.</p><p>'Kiss, kiss, kiss' Their band mates break into a chant and Mina resists the urge to roll her eyes at their childish behavior.</p><p>She walks to where the older girl is and wants to do nothing but slap the stupid smile off her face, but she had gotten herself into this mess and she had no way out of it. She grabs her sweatshirt and leans up on her toes to place a chaste kiss on waiting lips.</p><p>Nayeon notices the blush on the younger girl as she walks back to the couch. She is sure she is going to take great pleasure in embarrassing Mina for thirty more days. The next three days they repeat the pattern. Sometimes all of their band mates are around to witness, sometimes its only a few of them but it never happens when they're alone. On the fifth day of their deal, Nayeon walks into a quiet dorm because Dahyun and Sana are out shopping, Jihyo and Momo are having dinner with their families, Jeongyeon, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung are at the game arcade.</p><p>She throws a hi to Mina who's watching a film.</p><p>"I picked up some dinner for you." She drops the takeaway on the table and misses the sweet smile on the younger girl's face. She quickly changes into her favorite Mickey Mouse tee and some loose trousers. The weather is a little cold so she slips on her beanie and joins Mina on the couch.</p><p>"Are you not cold?" She glances at Mina's exposed legs in her really short shorts.</p><p>"I am."</p><p>Nayeon chuckles and grabs a blanket from her cupboard throwing it over the both of them. They watch the film in comfortable silence until the clock strikes nine loudly. Mina jumps a little and Nayeon tenses slightly. She doesn't look at Mina. It is all fun and amusing when there are people to witness her glory and Mina's fall, but she isn't sure how to act when they're alone. She wants to tell Mina they don't have to kiss but she doesn't want to miss the blush she gets when she teases the younger girl.</p><p>"I haven't smoked today." She sees Mina take a deep breath. She almost feels bad for the girl but the childish side of her is secretly enjoying this with a stupid grin.</p><p>Mina turns to look at her and for some reason Nayeon is not grinning anymore.</p><p>The younger girl closes the distance between them, places her hands on both side of her face and pulls her in for a kiss. Nayeon's hand automatically rests on Mina's waist like it is natural for them now. Nayeon realizes for the first time how soft her lips are. She notices the sweet flowery perfume Mina is wearing.  The smell is intoxicating and perhaps that's why instead of pulling back after the peck she stays that way for a few seconds.</p><p>She pulls back slightly after a while, and their cheeks graze each other. She doesn't know why but she places another kiss to the corner of Mina's mouth. She hears Mina gasp. This wasn't part of the deal. It was one kiss a day and Nayeon is sure Mina is going to push her away. But the younger girl is not pulling back and her lips are still on Mina.</p><p>Nayeon hears her heart beat and wonders if Mina can hear it too. She wants it to be quieter but it races even faster when Mina tilts her head, places another kiss on her lips and parts her mouth just a little.</p><p>Naeyon opens her mouth and their lips latch on to each other. She is sure her heart is going to explode. She is moving her lips slowly against Mina and Mina is kissing her back. Her lips are soft and plumpy and tastes like strawberry. Nayeon resists the urge to run a tongue between them. Their lips move against each other, hot and wet and Nayeon is really really tempted to slip her tongue into Mina's warm mouth and she's about to when the doorbell rings.</p><p>They jump apart from each other. Nayeon's eyes doesn't fail to observe how the younger girl's chest is heaving.  She is kind of proud that she could have that effect on the normally calm and composed girl.</p><p>Mina rolls her eyes when she sees the cocky grin on Nayeon's face. She walks to the door and opens it to be swarmed by Dahyun and Sana and their shopping bags.</p><p>"Nayeon-chan did you win today?" Sana jumps on the couch and hugs Nayeon tightly.</p><p>"I did and I enjoyed my prize as well." She winks at Mina.</p><p>Dahyun's sharp eyes never miss anything. So she is definitely not the one to miss how flustered Mina looks when she hears Nayeon's comment.</p><p>"This is gonna be more fun than I thought." She chuckles to herself as she kicks off her heels and goes to hug a sulking Mina affectionately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayeon throws a reluctant smile at the interviewer. His questions are ignorant and downright sexist. She adjusts the tie on her neck and pretends to be interested in what he says. Her eyes travel to where Mina is at the other end of the table. Nayeon forgets the boring interview for a moment because she is greeted by the sight of Mina's hair gently flowing around her face, caressing the delicate skin there, the beige dress clinging onto her like second skin, her smile brightening up the dull atmosphere.</p><p>Mina turns to look at her like she senses someone's eyes on her and the moment their eyes lock they look away awkwardly. "What is your type Nayeon?"</p><p>"Someone cute and charming but sexy and hot at the same time." Nayeon says to the interviewer, laughing with him when he says she's got a tall order. Her eyes rest on Mina for a split second before she averts it to Jeongyeon who's leaning in for a kiss on her cheeks. She laughs playfully and pecks her on the cheek but through the corner of her eyes she never really stops watching Mina and she doesn't understand why.</p><p>It's the tenth day into their deal and their kisses are not innocent pecks anymore.</p><p>"Mina." She rolls out the name kissing along the length of the younger girl's neck. This is supposed to be a kiss but it turns out into a make out session instead.</p><p>"Yeah?" Mina gasps as Nayeon's lips finds a particularly sensitive spot under her ears.</p><p>Nayeon's hand decides to stroke the delicate skin on her knee where her dress had ridden up and Mina touches her hand as if to stop her or make her continue further. Nayeon is not sure, so she slips her tongue in between the younger girl's mouth and revels in the sharp intake of breath at her move.</p><p>They stop when the doorbell rings. Nayeon is grateful for the interruption because she's not sure if her hands have any control over where they travel. She watches the younger girl's hips sway gracefully as she walks to the door and opens it.</p><p>"Nayeon-chan I'm so proud of you." Momo walks into the room and leaves a peck on her cheeks. "Tomorrow is your eleventh day."</p><p>Nayeon loosens the tie around her neck. Mina adjusts her dress as she sits back on the couch. The older girl's eyes travel the length of her body. She is not blind, she has always known that Mina is pretty but all of a sudden it seems like that is the only thing she sees.</p><p>Mina is not at the dorm on the thirteenth day. She is spending the night with her family. Nayeon knows she could have a cheat day but she doesn't. She doesn't want to see the disappointment in the younger girl's eyes when she comes to know she has cheated. She hates herself a little for how much she cares for Mina.</p><p>"Pass me the salad." Chaeyoung demands.</p><p>Nayeon throws a pillow at her face. "Get it yourself." She picks at her food, not really in the mood to eat it.</p><p>"Someone's in a grumpy mood today." Jeongyeon smirks and Nayeon gives her the finger.</p><p>Jihyo looks at Nayeon with a knowing smile on her face.</p><p>Nayeon is tired of their weird ass behavior.</p><p>They kiss off schedule the next day.</p><p>Mina walks into the dorm early in the morning. Her heels gently click clack on the floor as she locks the door and steps into the living room.</p><p>She is greeted by Nayeon's beautiful face close to hers.</p><p>"What are you doing at the door?" Mina asks with an affectionate smile.</p><p>"Waiting."</p><p>"For?"</p><p>"My kiss. You weren't here yesterday. "</p><p>Nayeon could let it go, but she doesn't want to. Mina could refuse but she doesn't. She leans up instead, placing her hands softly on the older girl's cheeks and pulls her in for a slow kiss. Nayeon's hands comes to lay on the door, trapping the younger girl between them.</p><p>"Good morning to you too." Mina whispers as she rests their forehead together when they pull back after a while.</p><p>Nayeon chuckles. Her heart feels warm for some strange reason. She collects a chaste kiss later that day in front of the watchful eyes of her band mates.</p><p>"Nayeonnie, you should wear suits more often. You look hot in them." Tzuyu compliments.</p><p>"Hot?" She laughs , "Thank you Tzuyu." She knows she's cute, pretty even but she's definitely not the hot type. They're in their dressing room and their makeup artist and stylist are having a chat while getting the girls ready.</p><p>"The other girls are ready. You'll be on air in ten minutes, hurry up." Their manager peeks his head through the door and yells.</p><p>When she walks into the set, her eyes lock with Mina for a split second. She sees the dark brown eyes raking over her body and clouding with something similar to desire. The younger girl looks away but Nayeon doesn't miss the way she is crossing her legs a little tighter and breathing a little faster. A goofy smile splits her face because Nayeon feels like she's the hot type for the first time in her life.</p><p>When they kiss that day, it's hot and hungry, wanton and needy and Nayeon isn't sure when their kisses turned into full blown make out sessions. She isn't even sure this is about the deal anymore. Because the deal was about kissing. Mina's hips shouldn't be thrusting upwards. Nayeon shouldn't want to hitch her dress up a little and slip her thigh in between her legs. But they both happen and Mina is gasping into the kiss. This wasn't part of the deal.</p><p>Nayeon only stops because she hears the girls arriving on the floor of their dorm.</p><p>"Are you sick? You look really flushed." Sana's concerned question to Mina makes Nayeon break into a stupid smile.</p><p>"And you look ridiculously happy." Jeongyeon notes, ruffling the hair on the older girl's head playfully. "You were really grumpy the day before."</p><p>Nayeon senses Mina's eyes on her.  She avoids them.</p><p>Their kisses are short and chaste the next three days because they're never alone. But that doesn't stop Nayeon from stealing a peck whenever no one's looking. Kiss once a day turns into kisses throughout the day and Nayeon pretends that it's still about the deal.</p><p>What else could this be about? She is a girl and she's pretty sure she's straight. She's only kissing Mina because she likes to get a reaction out of her, she likes to see the composed girl flustered and off balance. She likes a challenge. That's what this is all about.</p><p>"Mina, you should kiss me." Chaeyoung announces as she coughs into the tissue in her hand. She's having a bad cold thanks to her weak lungs from smoking.</p><p>Nayeon's hand grip the glass of water tighter. She has her back to them as she refills her glass.</p><p>"Why?" Sana laughs.</p><p>"Because I want to quit smoking too."</p><p>"Saint Minari do it for the smokers please?" Jihyo guffaws.</p><p>Nayeon doesn't wait to hear the rest of their conversation. She places the glass in the sink and the sound of it hitting the metal reverberates through the room. She shuts the door behind her and kicks off her shoes. She wonders why she has the overwhelming urge to punch Chaeyoung. Her moods turn even more sour when she walks into their recording studio and sees Mina sitting next to Chaeyoung and laughing about something.</p><p>Mina's gaze land on Nayeon when she hears the door open and Nayeon feels a little better at the soft smile she receives. She's not sure she's seen the younger girl give this smile to anyone, almost as if it's specially reserved for Nayeon. She shakes her head and decides it's a figment of her imagination. Mina is just being Mina. She's really the softest and sweetest member of their band.</p><p>Nayeon's hungry when they get around to their lunch time. They're recording a cover version of their old song and even though it's exciting the long hours really tires her out. She's skipped breakfast and she's not sure if she could go on with the rest of the day if she doesn't get some food in her stomach.</p><p>"Mina kissed me today." Chaeyoung chews with her mouth open.</p><p>"We don't want to see your intestines Chaeyoungah, eat and then talk. " Tzuyu chides.</p><p>Nayeon drops the half eaten sandwich on her tray. She is suddenly not hungry anymore.</p><p>"I want to get coffee." She gets up, stretching and yawning for effect. "Sana come with me. "</p><p>She drags the unsuspecting girl away from the group as she's the only one who's finished eating.</p><p>"Get back here and finish your sandwich." Jihyo yells. Nayeon pretends she doesn't hear it.</p><p>Mina's eyes follow the older girl as she disappears into the hall and sighs as she goes out of her sight.</p><p>They don't kiss at all for the next two days.</p><p>Mina never knew it was this easy to avoid someone who you share a dorm with. Because Nayeon makes it look easy. She doesn't look at her during interviews, she leaves any place as soon as she enters, she spends most of her time locked up in her room, she barely says a word in her presence and Mina is at the end of her wits.</p><p>It's the twenty first day of their deal.</p><p>The girls are in the living room. Nayeon is playing on her switch. Mina is glancing at her every now and then with sad eyes and Momo is tired of this kdrama so she says, "Let's play truth or dare."</p><p>Nayeon lifts an eyebrow at the random announcement.</p><p>"I'm bored." Momo defends herself.</p><p>"Truth or dare sounds fun. " Dahyun claps gleefully.</p><p>Nayeon reluctantly joins the girls because she could never refuse a pouting Momo.</p><p>The nine girls are sitting in a circle, the bottle comes to a slow stop at Jeongyeon's direction.</p><p>"Truth or dare?" Sana laughs at the deer in headlights look Jeongyeon is giving her.</p><p>"Dare."</p><p>Five minutes have passed. Jeongyeon has licked the wall, Tzuyu has confessed to drinking ketchup as a child, Sana has given a lap dance to Chaeyoung but the bottle never lands on Nayeon or Mina.</p><p>It finally does after ten minutes when Momo spins and the bottles come to a stop in front of Nayeon.</p><p>"Truth or dare Nayeon-chan. "</p><p>Nayeon is not sure she likes the evil smile on Momo's face right now. She's not ready for a confession. Challenges are easier to face.</p><p>"Dare."  She picks.</p><p>"I dare you to stay seven minutes in the dark in the closet. "</p><p>Nayeon smiles, this is going to be a cakewalk.</p><p>"With Mina." Momo finishes.</p><p>"I pick truth."</p><p>"You don't get to pick again." Jihyo points out.</p><p>"I'm not doing it. "</p><p>Two minutes later Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon are forcefully carrying Nayeon and locking her up in the closet. They push a reluctant Mina into the closet right after. </p><p>It's really dark in there and Nayeon sighs because she knows Mina is terrified of the dark. Her hands wander aimlessly in the air towards where she thinks Mina is and finds her comfortably. She holds her hand wordlessly and receives a soft sigh in return. "It's okay, I'm here. Don't be scared."</p><p>She feels Mina take a step closer and doesn't have enough will power to take a step back. When Mina wraps her arms around her pushing their bodies together for a crushing hug, almost knocking Nayeon down in the process, she realizes no amount of willpower in the world could help her resist the younger girl. She hugs her back with equal ferocity, her face coming to rest in the nook of Mina's neck.</p><p>"I missed you." Mina lays her face on the taller girl's chest and listens to her erratic heartbeat. She holds on to Nayeon even tighter.</p><p>Nayeon arms are around her back pulling her even closer.</p><p>"I kissed Chaeyoung on the cheeks."</p><p>"I don't care about that." Nayeon lies. But Mina doesn't miss the way the older girl's lips curve into a smile on the nape of her neck. In the darkness she can't see but she feels the smile grow even wider when she says she isn't going to kiss Chaeyoung again.</p><p>When the door opens, they're holding hands and Momo pats herself for her brilliant plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you doing?" Mina's eyes grow wide at how bold Nayeon is being.</p><p>Nayeon locks the bathroom door behind them and steps dangerously close to Mina. "Making up for two days."</p><p>Mina's lips are swollen from how much kissing they've done in ten minutes. She doesn't want to stop. "The girls might walk in anytime." Mina tries to be the voice of reason but it's getting really difficult because Nayeon has slipped a leg between her thighs and peppering kisses along the length of her neck.</p><p>"They're sleeping. Don't worry." Nayeon sucks an earlobe between her lips and Mina pulls her in for a hungry kiss. Their tongues meet wantonly, and Mina's hips roll forward thrusting into the leg with unadulterated desire.</p><p>"Oh god." Nayeon hears her gasp as she pushes her leg a little forward into her centre. They pull away, gasping for air. Mina's arms are on her shoulder as she tries to steady her breath.</p><p>Nayeon realises the lines are blurring hard and fast. She takes a glance at the younger girl in her arms. Mina's hair is disheveled, her lips are red and swollen, her face is flushed and Nayeon is pretty sure she's never seen a sight more exquisite before.</p><p>"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mina cups her cheek as she looks at the older girl shyly.</p><p>"You're beautiful."</p><p>Nayeon is wrong. When she sees Mina's cheek darken with a blush, she knows this is the most exquisite thing she'd seen in her life.</p><p>They are into the last week of their deal. It's not like she's counting the days. It's not like it's bothering her that she won't get to kiss Mina after that. She is only doing this for the deal after all.</p><p>"Minayah." She pulls the girl who is in between her legs on the couch and rests her face on her shoulder.</p><p>"Nayeon." Mina turns her face to the side and looks at the older girl.</p><p>"Hi." Nayeon smiles.</p><p>"Hi." Mina chuckles.</p><p>"I'm going to gag if you two don't stop being cheesy." Jeongyeon mocks.</p><p>The other girls are used to them being clingy but Jeongyeon is relentless with her teasing.</p><p>Nayeon ignores her and wraps her arms over the Japanese girl's stomach as they continue to watch the film. She draws pattern on the soft skin she finds under the satin night shirt. She doesn't realise she's drawing hearts and Mina doesn't draw attention to that particular fact. She envelopes the hand with hers and sighs as she snuggles further back into the warmth that is Nayeon.</p><p>It's the twenty seventh day. Nayeon looks at the calendar with a pensive look on her face. Mina watches her with unwavering eyes.</p><p>"Are you sad your deal is going to be over in like four days Nayeonnie?" Tzuyu clicks her tongue.</p><p>"It's just a deal to annoy Mina, I could always find other ways to annoy her." Nayeon laughs.</p><p>Mina's face falls but she quickly masks it with a smile. Just a deal, the younger girl reminds herself. After a while, Mina leaves the rehearsal studio with Sana to get some drinks.</p><p>"Sometimes you can be really dense Nayeon." Nayeon doesn't understand why Jihyo sounds so annoyed with her.</p><p>"Me? What have I done?"</p><p>Jihyo just shakes her head and leaves.</p><p>Their kiss is different that day.</p><p>"We don't have to kiss if you're not into this you know. " She pulls back, angry for some reason.</p><p>"What do you mean not into this?" Mina's voice is calm, but her tone tells she's mad as well.</p><p>"You're kissing like you don't want this."</p><p>"I'm kissing you for the deal. I don't need to want this."</p><p>Nayeon walks out of the bathroom and slams the door shut making Mina wince slightly. Nayeon bites the inside of her cheek as she opens the door to their balcony and tries to calm herself. She's angry because she doesn't want to be kissed like a deal, she wants to be wanted. She realizes to her horror that she's this angry because she kisses Mina like she wants her and it hurts to not have it reciprocated. Does this mean she wants the younger girl?</p><p>She rubs her forehead tenderly with her palm. She's not completely opposed to the idea of being attracted to a girl, she's far more open minded than that, but Mina is her best friend and she's not allowed to have such thoughts about her. She could ruin their friendship and that's the last thing she wanted. She only has four days left of the deal. She could save their friendship if only she has a little more control over her hands.</p><p>She has a plan for the next day. She keeps chanting keep the kiss PG rated keep the kiss PG rated in her head and it seems to be working really well because she hasn't dragged Mina for random make out sessions and she has been patiently waiting till the clock struck nine for the kiss like how they struck their original deal. What she hasn't planned for is the magnificent view before her eyes.</p><p>Mina is sipping on a cup of coffee, the warm lights in the balcony softly reflecting off her skin, her hair loosely waving around in the gentle breeze.</p><p>Nayeon's heart pick up it's speed when Mina's eyes land on her.</p><p>"You're home early." She shrieks, pulling the bathrobe tighter around her to cover her modesty.</p><p>Keep the kiss PG rated. Nayeon's head is yelling at her.</p><p>"I finished my recording earlier than I thought." Nayeon shrugs casually. She turns to her side to make space for Mina to walk past her. She doesn't know what comes over her to tug on the bathrobe last minute and pull the surprised girl into her arms.</p><p>"Where are others?" Her voice is low and hoarse and has Mina swallowing thickly.</p><p>"Gone for a film. Won't be home till ten." The younger girl's eyes flickers to the alluring lips in front of her. They have an hour to themselves. Nayeon isn't sure how PG rated she can be alone in the house with Mina in a bathrobe which is doing a really bad job at hiding her chest.</p><p>Nayeon licks her lips subconsciously as she moves closer to Mina. Mina shudders a little at the desire she feels radiating off the older girl. "Kiss me. " She doesn't care how shaky and desperate she sounds.</p><p>Nayeon obeys her gladly. Her hands travel through her hair and pulls the younger girl's head closer to her in a thorough kiss that has Mina's toes curling, butterflies flapping in her stomach and fireworks going off in her head.</p><p>She doesn't realise when she's pushed back on the couch but she's aware of the older girl's soft and exquisite body on top of hers. She's hyper aware of how their bodies molds against each other perfectly like pieces of puzzle. She grabs the collar of Nayeon's shirt and pulls her completely on top of her as she deepens the kiss.</p><p>Nayeon's lips are relentless, hot and needy and has Mina gasping into the kiss. She has never been kissed so thoroughly before.</p><p>One of Nayeon's hand pins up the younger girl's hands over her head and she pulls back to appreciate the beautiful view before her eyes. Mina flushes brightly as the older girl's eyes travel across the length of her body , coming to rest at the soft expanse of skin on her chest. Nayeon licks her lips. Mina's breath quickens.</p><p>The older girl leans down for another hungry kiss. Her free hands cups Mina's cheeks and travels down to linger on her neck. Mina's heart races in her chest as the wandering hand travels further down and cups her breast over the robe. The touch is hesistant and barely there at first but Nayeon gets bolder when she hears a soft moan coming off Mina. She moves the robe to the side and touches the soft skin she finds underneath. Mina's skin is hot to her touch and her own heart is beating loudly as she squeezes her breast and rolls a nipple between her fingers. She deepens the kiss when she feels the younger girl arch into her hand.</p><p>"Minayah." She pulls back and observes the scene before her eyes. She is not ready for how her pulse quickens and how the desire overcomes her when she sees the half naked girl under her. "You're beautiful."</p><p>Mina blushes but grabs the older girl for another kiss. Nayeon's knee nestles between the younger girl's legs as she kisses down her neck.</p><p>Mina's heart stops for a split second when a hot mouth latches over her puckered nipple. Her eyes roll back in her head as she holds the older girl to her breast. Nayeon hears a soft moan as she switches her attention to the abandoned nipple and sucks it into her mouth that has the younger girl bucking into her knee.</p><p>Mina is a virgin, she wants her first time to be special but the way Nayeon is worshipping her breasts with her tongue and hungry mouth, sometimes licking , sometimes sucking, but never missing an inch of the skin , she's sure she would let her fuck her senseless on this damned couch.</p><p>And it would have happened if it isn't for the doorbell. Saved by the bell never sounded more appropriate before.</p><p>They spring apart quickly. Mina ties the knot on her robe and disappears into the bathroom while Nayeon tries to steady a rapidly beating heart and get to the door as calmly as possible. The reality of what she has done hits her when she lies in her bed later that night. She slaps a palm to her face and groans. She is sure she's going to go crazy if she doesn't talk to someone. </p><p>So she talks to the best advisors in the group the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon look at her like she's grown another head. Dahyun looks at her like a proud dad. "You did what?"</p><p>"I made out with Mina. I almost fucked her." Nayeon groans into her hand.</p><p>"That isn't part of the deal. "</p><p>Nayeon groans when Dahyun states the obvious. She knows it isn't part of the deal. This deal started because Mina innocently offered to help her quit smoking. Always loving and giving Mina. Nayeon has been taking advantage of her and she hasn't realized it until last night.</p><p>"Oh god, I was molesting her, I had her tits in my mouth. "</p><p>That gets a laughter from Chaeyoung. Nayeon is being dramatic, Mina is not a child. She is not going to do anything she doesn't want to.</p><p>"How did it feel?" Jeongyeon prods.</p><p>A dreamy look comes on the older girl's face. "Soft, round, warm .."</p><p>Jeongyeon stops her before she continues further. "I meant how did it feel to be doing those things to her?"</p><p>Nayeon has the decency to blush. "It felt right. Like her breasts belong in my mouth and hands."</p><p>"I can't believe you're acting like a horn dog after one night with a girl." Chaeyoung laughs, she and Jeongyeon are more experienced with girls and even they weren't this driven sexually.</p><p>"Have you seen Mina?" Nayeon sighs dramatically. Dahyun nods agreeing with her sentiment. There is no denying just how beautiful the brown haired girl is. It's like a universal truth.</p><p>"I don't see the problem here. You're attracted to a girl and you want to have sex with her. So do it!" Dahyun waves a hand carelessly.</p><p>Nayeon laughs incredulously, "Are you forgetting the part where Mina is straight and I took advantage of her?"</p><p>Chaeyoung sniggers under her hand. Jihyo is right, Nayeon could be really dense sometime but people in love mostly are.</p><p>Nayeon scowls at her and declares they're of no help and leaves the room wondering why she ever thought they are the best advice givers of the group.</p><p>Nayeon avoids Mina on the 29 th day until it's time to kiss and she lays a chaste peck on her lips in front of her band mates. She avoid the younger girl's confused glance. When she tries to pull the same act the next day, the Japanese girl is not ready to sit through a round 2 of Nayeon avoiding her. She shuts the door to Nayeon's room and puts the latch on the door behind her. "You aren't going to avoid me again today."</p><p>Nayeon looks like a baby deer caught in headlights. She gulps visibly as Mina approaches her side. "I wasn't avoiding you. I'm just busy. " She backs away slowly and only stops when her shoulder hits the wall behind her.</p><p>Mina reaches the taller girl and hugs her softly, making them both sigh. "Don't make me miss you." She nestles her face on the older girl's chest.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Nayeon drops a kiss on the top of her head.</p><p>"Please talk to me if there's something wrong. Don't avoid me."</p><p>Nayeon nods as she holds the girl tighter to herself.</p><p>"Will you tell me why you avoided me yesterday?" Mina asks as she pulls away after a short while, looking up at Nayeon with her beautiful warm eyes.</p><p>Nayeon is not sure she can do that when Mina is looking at her, so she holds the younger girl's face to her chest and speaks. "Minayah, you're the sweetest thing on earth and I almost raped you, and I felt so bad about it. I couldn't face you after what I did."</p><p>Out of all reactions she expects from Mina, a laughter is the last one. The younger girl is shaking in her arms because she's laughing so hard. Nayeon should feel offended but Mina's laughter is a beautiful thing to see so she lets her be.</p><p>"You did no such thing." Mina lays a kiss on her chest after she has collected herself.</p><p>"But.."</p><p>Mina glances up and stops her with a finger to her lips leaving it there as she cups the older girl's cheek with her other hand. "Did you smoke today?"</p><p>"No." Nayeon's eyes are zooming in on Mina's plump lips.</p><p>"Good." Mina pulls her down for a searing kiss. It's short because they could be interrupted anytime but it's hot and sweet at the same time and Nayeon is left wanting for more when it ends.</p><p>The expected knock at the door comes. Nayeon opens the door and elbows a smirking Chaeyoung to the side. Mina does the walk of shame covering her face with her hand. She hears her band mates sniggering in the living room and turns redder than she thought she ever could.</p><p>They never get time alone after that and interviews and rehearsals keeps them busy until two in the morning.</p><p>It's the last day of their deal. Nayeon feels a dull ache in her chest when she wakes up. She shouldn't feel this sad over a deal, she reminds herself. So she's attracted to Mina, big deal attractions happen all the time. She'll get over it soon as long their lips stay away from each other.</p><p>"Good morning, I made some pancakes Nayeon-chan" Sana offers with a bright smile.</p><p>"Thank you." She accepts the tray and the hug and waits for the rest of the members to show up.</p><p>Mina is the last one out. And she is decidedly on a mission to kill Nayeon because who wears shorts that short in such cold weather. Nayeon licks her lips as Mina reaches for something on the cabinet and the crop top rises revealing smooth sliver of skin on her stomach.</p><p>"You're a horndog, see I told you." Chaeyoung whispers to her. Nayeon stomps her foot making her yell. When Jihyo looks at the pair condescendingly they go to their pancakes like obedient children.</p><p>"Good morning." Mina's smile is shy and there's a faint blush on her face as she takes a seat across Nayeon.</p><p>"Hi." Nayeon smiles back , looking at the younger girl adoringly.</p><p>"God they're so whipped." Momo whispers to Tzuyu.</p><p>"I know it's almost annoying." Jeongyeon agrees.</p><p>"It's really sweet. Shut up." Dahyun elbows her.</p><p>Mina and Nayeon often steals glances at each other through the rest of the breakfast.</p><p>It's another busy day and the hours fly by quickly. It's almost eleven when they reach home completely exhausted. Nayeon stares at the clock. She still has an hour to get her last kiss.</p><p>She goes to find Mina.</p><p>"It's only a deal.." She hears Mina telling Sana. The rest of the conversation blurs as she backs away from the door. It's only a deal to Mina. Somewhere in these thirty one days this has become more than a deal to Nayeon. She feels her heart shatter inside her chest. The dull ache she has been feeling since morning grows bigger and she feels like she can't breathe.</p><p>"It's only a deal." Mina's voice echoes in her ears.</p><p>She pretends that she is not affected by it. It's what she's been telling everyone and herself. So why is she having a hard time accepting that Mina feels the same way. </p><p>When Mina walks into the room later that night and snuggles under the cover with her , Nayeon kisses her with an emotion so raw and powerful it has Mina in tears midway through the kiss. It makes her want to say the three words that's been rattling around in her chest for two long years. Three words she has kept to herself for a long time because she's sure Nayeon could never feel the same way.</p><p>They kiss for a really long time and only pull apart when they hear Chaeyoung turn her shower off. It's time for Mina to go to her room.</p><p>"Minayah thank you for helping me through this deal. You know, I don't have the urge to smoke anymore." Mina's heart breaks painfully in her rib. Of course this is only a deal to Nayeon. Always has, always been.</p><p>She already knows this, but it still hurts to hear it from Nayeon. Just now when Sana insisted that Nayeon has feelings for her, Mina has stated she was only a deal. Nayeon's words strengthens her belief. This is over. She was living in a fantasy and it's time to face the reality.</p><p>"You're welcome." She manages a smile and hopes Nayeon doesn't see the unshed tears in her eyes.</p><p>Nayeon's heart longs and aches for the younger girl as she leaves her room silently.</p><p>"Why does this hurt so much?" She asks herself as she covers her face in her hands and her shoulders droop defeatedly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Momo slaps the back of Nayeon's head earning an ouch from her. "Whatever you did, fix it." She says looking at Mina who's getting ready for an onstage performance. "I don't like how sad she looks."</p><p>Nayeon sees it too. She wonders why she looks this sad lately, what with the deal off the table shouldn't she be happy and carefree? She wishes she could put a smile on her face but it's hard to do that when the brown haired girl is avoiding her. It's been two weeks since the deal was off, she still hasn't said a single word to Nayeon. Almost as if she's repulsed by everything Nayeon has put her through.</p><p>"You're an idiot." Sana tells her after a couple of days when Mina is in Japan with her family and Nayeon is missing her terribly.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Why did you have to pretend that it was all a deal to you?"</p><p>"I was a deal to her." She throws a pebble into the pond.</p><p>"Don't be stupid. Do you really think Mina will just agree to kiss anyone?" She slaps her arm and Nayeon is tired of her band mates having a go at her when Mina feels the same way.</p><p>"It's not my fault that she agreed to kiss me. I didn't force her god." She puts her hands up and defends haughtily.</p><p>"You're really more dense than I thought." Sana looks beyond exasperated and Nayeon sulks because she just wants Mina to come back so she can at least look at her. She misses seeing her face.</p><p>Nayeon writes a poem everyday while Mina is away. The words flow out of her with ease and it doesn't surprise her much that they're all about Mina.</p><p>Mina comes back after a week.</p><p>Nayeon is not in the living room but she's swamped in a hug from Chaeyoung, Dahyun and Momo. You'd think she's back from war the way they're being so dramatic. They're making dinner and her eyes often glances at the door to Nayeon's room. Out of sight out of mind has done nothing to change her feelings apparently. Nayeon finally emerges out of the room around eight. She rubs her eyes like a child and stretches. She's wearing a baseball cap , baseball T-shirt and joggings. And Mina's heart just melts that little bit more at how adorable she looks. She quickly looks away because she doesn't want to be caught staring.</p><p>Nayeon walks to the dinner table and sits on one of the chair. She is still sleepy and groggy and her mood has been terrible for days. She finally looks up at Jihyo and Tzuyu who are making dinner. "Do you need help?"</p><p>"Nah, Mina already cut the vegetables." Tzuyu waves her off.</p><p>Nayeon nods sleepily and Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung are counting down the seconds to when the light bulb would go off in her head.</p><p>It does in two seconds. Nayeon's eyes widen comically as she frantically looks up and there right across her is Mina. Mina is not looking at her but god how much she had missed this beautiful face. She wants to jump across the table and take her in a bone crushing hug but she settles for just looking at her.</p><p>"Stop staring at her like a psycho and go talk to her like a normal person." Momo nudges her.</p><p>Nayeon refuses to upset the younger girl on her first day back. She doesn't talk but she lets her gaze linger on her throughout the dinner.</p><p>Mina feels the intense stare aimed at her and it throws her off balance. A rosy blush rises to her cheeks and she is thankful for the heat in kitchen on which she could blame it on.</p><p>Nayeon doesn't stop writing the poems. Because Mina is starting to look more and more beautiful in her eyes and she feel something warm and fuzzy every time she glances at her. Sexual attraction isn't supposed to make your heart swell, does it?</p><p>"You're an idiot." Tzuyu says.</p><p>"You're not the first person to say that." Nayeon sighs.</p><p>"You have warm fuzzy feelings and you mop around the house because you can't bear to stay away from her, you think she's the most beautiful girl in the world, you stare at her longingly like a total loser and your heart swells and you write bloody love poems about her.." Tzuyu stops Nayeon just as she's about to open her mouth.</p><p>"Don't even deny it. I saw your hidden loser journal and read the poems. "</p><p>Nayeon looks offended.</p><p>"You're in love. That's what this is. "</p><p>Nayeon gasps. It finally hits her like a ton of bricks. "Oh my god. I'm in love. "</p><p>"There you go Einstein." Tzuyu rolls her eyes. How could someone be so oblivious to their own feelings?</p><p>Nayeon is suddenly hyper aware of just how in love she is. When Mina's lips curve into a smile she smiles too. When she tucks a lock of hair behind her ears she wants to cup her cheeks. When she eats, her lips part just a little and she wants nothing more than to taste them. When she laughs, it's musical and sounds like heaven.</p><p>"Eight minutes." A hand is in front of her face.</p><p>"What?" She asks pushing Jeongyeon's hands away to get a better view of the girl she's in love with.</p><p>"You've been staring at her for eight minutes. That's a new record, congrats!" Jeongyeon sniggers.</p><p>"Because I'm in love, did you know I am in love with her?" Nayeon states it in astonishment, never taking her eyes off the Japanese girl.</p><p>"Congrats again?" Jeongyeon chuckles.</p><p>Mina is aware of the eyes on her. She convinces herself Nayeon is just curious as to why she's avoiding her. It's still not enough to stop the constant blush on her face. Mina continues to avoid her. It's been four weeks since she had said a word to her.</p><p>They have a photoshoot and Nayeon is tucked into a black and white pantsuit again. The tie on her neck won't stay in place and she's tired of constantly having to adjust it. "Jihyo, help me with this tie." She whines like a child in front of Jihyo's dressing room.</p><p>"I'm bad at it. Minari, here help her." She drags the girl from behind the curtains and pushes her in front of Nayeon.</p><p>Nayeon takes a sharp breath because Mina is wearing a tight figure hugging black dress that clings on to her accentuating the right curves. The low cut neck leaves little to imagination. Her hair is styled to perfection and she looks like she walked out of someone's dream.</p><p>Mina should take a step back she knows. She is standing dangerously close to a Nayeon in suit. And a Nayeon in suit is her weakness. She licks her suddenly dry lips and clears her throat to clear the cloud of arousal that hits her strongly at the way Nayeon is devouring her with her eyes. She leans up and smoothes down the collar of Nayeon's shirt and begins to knot the tie. When it's done she smoothes down the front of the shirt and let her hand linger there for a heartbeat.</p><p>"Thank you." Nayeon husks.</p><p>Mina nods and steps back. Her throat is too dry to form words. She goes back behind the curtains and Nayeon just stands there holding a calming hand to her erratically beating heart.</p><p>"They're going to set the studio on fire at this rate." Sana notes with a chuckle and looks to Dahyun who's munching on popcorn that seems to magically appear in her hand every time a moment happens between Mina and Nayeon.</p><p>"Wanna bet ten bucks on when they're gonna have sex?" Dahyun asks Sana.</p><p>"We're in." Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung , Tzuyu and Momo chorus before Sana answers. Laughing at her friends, Sana places a wager too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----------------</p><p> </p><p>The hands on her wrist burn where the fingers meet her skin. She tries to wriggle out of the grasp but the grip is tender yet strong. "Jihyo is going to get mad if we don't go. " She tries logic.</p><p>"I want to talk to you. "</p><p>"Now is not the time. " Mina avoids the searching glance.</p><p>"You haven't had time in a month and thirteen days Minayah."</p><p>Has she been keeping count? Mina's heart tugs a little.</p><p>"Girls hurry up or we are going to be late to the airport." Jihyo's voice echoes loudly across the corridor.</p><p>Mina pries her hand away and Nayeon sighs defeatedly as the younger girl walks away. Nayeon doesn't try after that.</p><p>"I hate that kicked puppy look on her face." Tzuyu tells Mina, but her voice is laced with concern.</p><p>Mina looks at who Tzuyu is talking about and her gaze lands on Nayeon who is sitting in the the window seat of the airplane and staring at the switch in her hand. She's not playing, she's just staring at it, twisting it around with a pensive look on her face. And Mina's heart aches a little.</p><p>"I know you're an idiot and it's really not in my place to tell you this but she's in love with you and it's going to take a hundred years before you figure that out so there you go, you're welcome. " Sana has taken her to a coffee shop and started yelling the moment they found an alone spot. Nayeon just stares and stares at her for a long while .</p><p>"It's not the first of April." She laughs.</p><p>"Don't make me punch you. "</p><p>"I heard her telling you that it was a just a deal between us." Nayeon crosses her arms.</p><p>"She said it was just a deal to you, maybe you should have eavesdropped properly." Sana aims a tissue ball at her head.</p><p>"I wasn't eavesdropping!!" Nayeon blushes brightly.</p><p>"I don't know what sadistic masochist part of her agreed to go through this deal with an oblivious idiot with who for some reason she has been in love with for two years?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Nayeon's heart clenches tightly.</p><p>"You heard every word right."</p><p>Nayeon hates herself a little after that. A girl she's in love with has loved her back and she had been completely blind to it. She knows she'll never deserve Mina's forgiveness but that doesn't mean she shouldn't ask for it. So she does. With little gestures.</p><p>When their manager brings them flowers from their fans, she sends her own bunch of red roses to Mina. It's not signed, Mina is not going to take it if she knows it's from her.</p><p>The tiny curve of lips she sees when Mina gets the flowers makes her heart squeeze in its chest.</p><p>Mina knows the red roses are from Nayeon, she pretends she doesn't know but that doesn't stop her from taking a petal from each bunch and keeping it in a notebook like a lovesick fool which she is sure she is. There are more Japanese groceries in the kitchen shelves. She knows Nayeon has done it. Because only she knows she likes red roses, only Nayeon knows what food she likes, she has always been an amazing friend like that and Mina feels bad for ignoring her. It isn't Nayeon's fault that she caught feelings.</p><p>She still doesn't talk to her.</p><p>Her manager leaves a perfectly made cup of coffee and bagels on her makeup stand. He always ruins her order. Never once got them right. When Nayeon walks into the studio after him, unusually late, Mina knows who got her coffee order right. When she gets back to her room after a lunch with her friends she gasps at what she finds. The window that usually looked out to a factory, a view which Mina hates and moans about, is hidden by bunch of flowers and vines and her room looks like a magical fairy tale land.</p><p>Sana reluctantly claims to have done it, but the sand sticking on Nayeon's shoes which is hidden under her cupboard and the muddy T-shirt she finds in the laundry tells her a different story. She wants to tell her to stop. She has nothing to be guilty about. She wants to tell her they can be friends again but they're bickering instead.</p><p>Mina walks into her dressing room and finds the young journalist who has been interviewing Nayeon kissing her. Nayeon pushes her away but Mina's blood boils even though she knows she has no right to feel this way. She stomps out of the room and hears Nayeon calling after her.</p><p>"I didn't know she was going to kiss me." She puts a foot between the door before Mina could slam it shut.</p><p>"You can kiss who you want." Mina twirls around having given up trying to close the door.</p><p>"I don't want to kiss anyone. I only want to kiss you." Nayeon takes her wrist and tugs her closer.</p><p>Mina's eyes turn into slit with anger. Her cheeks are red and Nayeon finds her incredibly hot. "Bored without any challenges ? Do you want another deal?" She spits out every word with bite.</p><p>"No, I just want you." Nayeon's voice is thick with desire and Mina shoves her away with a hand to her chest.</p><p>"I'm not here to play games with you. "</p><p>Nayeon pulls her closer, wrapping her in her arms. Mina puts both her hand on the taller girl's chest and uses all her strength to get away but Nayeon is stronger.</p><p>"I'm not playing games Mina. I'm in love with you." She emphasizes each word clearly so the message gets across.</p><p>Mina's eyes widens with disbelief. She shakes her head as she tries to get away from her once again. Nayeon lets her.</p><p>"Minayah!" Nayeon's voice is barely a whisper. "I guess I've always been in love with you, it just took me a long while to realize it. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. "</p><p>Mina hears the taller girl's voice breaking, sobs muffled behind them. Her own heart breaks in the process. She closes her eyes as hot tears well under them. She lets Nayeon walk out the door even though all she wants to do is run after her and tell she's madly in love with her too.But she doesn't. She is too scared, hurting and reeling from all the past wounds to believe Nayeon really feels that way about her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"She's probably confused about her feelings Sana. We've been kissing and she has been missing me, of course she's going to think she caught real feelings." Mina picks on her food absentmindedly.</p><p>"I thought she is the only idiot in this house. " Sana mutters under her breath.</p><p>"She might have been in love with me, but I'm pretty sure she's over it now." Nayeon scoffs when Dahyun says two people who are meant to be shouldn't give up on each other. Nayeon is pretty sure hers is a one sided unrequited love. The journal grows heavier each day with a new poem.</p><p>Momo watches them stealing glances at each other when the other one is not looking. She loves the both of them and seeing them suffer makes her upset too.</p><p>"We can't do anything about it Momo. They're adults and we can't change their mind or decisions." Tzuyu sighs. As much as she wants them together, she can't force them to do it. It has to be a choice they make willingly.</p><p>"We don't have to change their minds, all they need is a little push in the right direction." Chaeyoung chimes in. Chaeyoung is a kind of evil genius and her plans usually work so Tzuyu pays attention to what she says next and a smile on her face grows wider as she listens to her plan.</p><p>It's raining when Nayeon reaches the dorm. It's unusually empty and she quickly changes into some comfortable joggings and hoodie. She throws her favourite baseball cap on and switches on the television. Her phone beeps signalling a text from Tzuyu and her hearts stops beating as she reads the message.</p><p>MINA IS HURT. WE'RE AT MR. YUNG'S COFFEE SHOP. HURRY. </p><p>"You did what?" Mina gasps when she sees the message Tzuyu sent Nayeon.</p><p>Tzuyu has the audacity to laugh. "Hey it's Halloween. I just want to give her a good scare. Besides do you really think she's going to believe that you're hurt in a coffee shop? Its not like the cold coffee is going to slap you or something."</p><p>Mina shakes her head in disapproval. She understands Tzuyu's logic but a part of her still worries.</p><p>Nayeon fails to catches a taxi. She's not even wearing socks underneath her shoes, her body is shivering from the cold and the rain is pouring down on her fast making it hard for her to see. She runs the two streets to the coffee shop they frequent. The hoodie does a bad job at covering her from the rain. The baseball hat is drenched through. She doesn't care. Her heart feels numb as she turns around the corner, tears pouring down her cheeks that are masked by the rain. She stumbles on a loose brick on the road and falls, hitting her head on the sidewalk. She quickly gets up and feels something warm and thick dripping down her forehead. She wipes it off with a hand and quickens her pace.</p><p>She finally reaches and opens the door to the coffee shop, stumbling on her feet. She is gasping for air but her heart slowly kicks back to life when she sees Mina alive and unhurt. "You're okay." She sobs, holding a hand to her heart that's twisting painfully.</p><p>She walks towards Mina slowly wanting to touch her to make sure she's not dreaming. "You're really ok." More tears stain her cheeks and she doesn't care she might look ugly with all the crying she's doing. She's just really glad Mina is safe.</p><p>Nayeon cups her cheek gently and pulls her in for a crushing hug. She pulls back after holding her long enough to make sure she can hear her heart beat. It reassures her and her sobs die down quietly.</p><p>She hears Mina gasp when she takes a proper look at her. "You're bleeding."</p><p>Tzuyu, Momo and Chaeyoung get an earful from Jihyo. "What if something had happened to her? What if the paparazzi's had seen her when she was running around like a madman? Did you think your stupid plan through? You're lucky nobody saw this mess. She is in there getting stitches on her forehead, which is your fault. "</p><p>They look down guiltily. All they wanted was to fool Nayeon to get there and then Tzuyu would take off leaving them alone on a coffee date. They didn't expect the depth of Nayeon's feelings or the intensity with which she loved Mina.</p><p>Mina waits in front of the emergency room until Nayeon emerges out of it with a bandage on her head and a goofy smile on her face. Mina breaks into a teary smile and falls into the older girl for a hug. "I've missed you." She admits and Nayeon's heart flutters a little.</p><p>They're talking again, it's awkward and polite , they never talk about the past but they are talking again and Nayeon thinks that's what that matters the most.</p><p>Mina thinks they are doing good at being friends until the styling team puts Nayeon in a suit again. This time it's a tailored full black suit that fits the older girl perfectly and the smoky makeup and the fading scar on her forehead makes her looks hot and dangerous. Nayeon's hair falls on her shoulder in luscious curls and Mina feels a dull throb between her legs. She hates herself a little for being this weak. She looks away, her cheeks reddening slightly at the thoughts going around in her head. Sana sniggers at Mina's flustered state, she is glad she requested the team to put Nayeon in a suit.</p><p>Nayeon walks into the room fixing the tie. It's always the bloody tie. Mina is making small talk with Sana and Nayeon goes to Jihyo to practice some already prepared answers for the press conference.</p><p>Her eyes often wander to where Mina is. It's not her fault really, the dress she's wearing makes her looks absolutely ravishing. The slit at her knees reveals unblemished skin on her thigh. Her hair is tousled perfectly and runs to the front of her chest. The dress is not low cut and reveals little but the soft mounds under them is visible through the lacy top. A pair of silver earring hangs loosely on her ears moving along kissing her delicate skin as she continues to talk. Her lips look soft , inviting and her eyes are expressive and beautiful. She's a work of art and Nayeon longs to touch her.</p><p>"Take a picture." Jihyo jokes and Nayeon actually follows through with it. She thinks she's being super sneaky but Mina is fully well aware of her picture being taken. Because she's often stealing glances at the older girl too.</p><p>They get through the press conference smoothly and get into the the limo once it's over. There's not enough space in this limo so Mina squeezes into Nayeon's side to make space for Chaeyoung. Jeongyeon pushes Nayeon further into Mina as she hops on to the seat next to her.</p><p>When Sana gets in as well they all collectively release a groan.</p><p>"Get in the other limo." Chaeyoung  moans.</p><p>"That's smaller than this, so they kicked me out." Sana pouts.</p><p>"Sana, just sit on my lap! Minayah sit on Chaeyoung." Jeongyeon yells at her band mates. She just wants to go home.</p><p>Mina moves to do so but Chaeyoung pretends to hold her stomach and claims she is not suddenly feeling well.</p><p>"Just sit on Nayeon." Jeongyeon groans.</p><p>Chaeyoung bites back a smile.</p><p>Mina blushes a little but sits on Nayeon's lap hesitantly. When the limo moves forward the sudden forward motion almost makes her fall and she turns to the side slightly, looping an arm behind Nayeon's neck to steady herself and Nayeon is wrapping her arms around the Japanese girl's middle to keep her in place. They remain that way for the rest of the hour long ride. Nayeon is tired, and her face is really close to Mina's chest, the lull of her faint heartbeat is like sweet music in her ears. She is too tired to think properly, so she just leans to the side burying her face in her chest and snuggles into the younger girl's warmth.</p><p>Mina takes a sharp intake of breath but the innocent action melts her heart a little. She holds the older girl's face to her heart and rests her head on top of hers. Soon she's drifting to sleep too.</p><p>When the limo reaches the dorm Sana motions for Chaeyoung to not wake them up, takes out her phone and snaps a picture.</p><p>They wake them up afterwards and they're blushing and separating from their intimate position making others in the limo roll their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------</p><p> </p><p>She is tired of wanting and aching so bad. Mina is away for two days with her family again and Nayeon misses her terribly. When she comes back, she hugs all her band mates quickly. Nayeon is just standing there , taking her in, staring at her with such fondness in her eyes it's making Mina's heart flutter in her chest.</p><p>She walks past the members and approaches the older girl shyly. "Hi."</p><p>Nayeon smiles at the bashful expression on her face. "Hi."</p><p>"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mina whispers because the affection and the fondness in those brown eyes are starting to affect her.</p><p>"You're just so beautiful." Nayeon shrugs like it's the most obvious thing in the world and takes her in a hug and Mina is thankful for it because she doesn't want Nayeon to see how red her face has become.</p><p>"I've missed you." She breathes into the taller girl's shoulders. Nayeon just holds her tighter and the bandmates disperse around them not wanting to break the serene moment.<br/>Chaeyoung manages to take a picture before she goes to her room.</p><p>The roses don't stop coming, the coffee order is always right, her favourite groceries are always stocked, the flowers and vines in her window are well watered and taken care of and Mina's heart swells bigger everyday with the love she feels for her bandmate.</p><p>"Ask her again, she's not going to say no." Dahyun insists to Nayeon.</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>" I just know. Take a leap of faith mon amie." She pats her head affectionately.</p><p>So Nayeon does just that.</p><p>She approaches Mina who's playing a game on her phone in the balcony and clears her throat before she spits out the next words nervously. "I haven't smoked today."</p><p>Mina raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow not knowing where the older girl is going with this. "Okay."</p><p>"Can I get a kiss?" Nayeon scratches her neck nervously and Mina bites back a smile at how adorable and nervous she looks.</p><p>"I don't kiss people I'm not in a relationship with."</p><p>Nayeon sighs. Of course she's going to get rejected. "Okay. I'll leave you to your game."</p><p>Mina shakes her head in disbelief at the taller girl scurrying away from her. </p><p>Nayeon avoids her after that for a couple of days and Momo is sick of her moping around the house. "When Dahyun said ask her again she didn't mean ask for a kiss. She meant ask her out." She chides her gently.</p><p>Nayeon gapes at her. "I didn't think that through. Did I? Anyway she clearly mentioned that she's not willing to kiss me so why would she go out with me?"</p><p>Momo laughs incredulously. "She said she's not going to kiss people she's not in a relationship with. Maybe she wants you to ask her to be your girlfriend, hello?"</p><p>Nayeon's eyes grow even wider.</p><p>"Treat her like a princess and then ask her out. Make her believe in your love. Give her the love she deserves. Don't be a horndog and ask her to suck faces with you again." Chaeyoung, the ever wise love guru dishes out the advice.</p><p>Mina is making dinner and Nayeon offers to help her. Mina is glad she's not avoiding her anymore so she accepts the offer and they work in comfortable silence alongside each other. When Jihyo walks into the kitchen the scene looks so domestic she wants to shed a happy tear.</p><p>"Minayah. This is hard, I always get the ingredients to the sauce wrong." Nayeon whines.</p><p>"There is a step by step guide on the wrapper, stop moaning you big baby." She steps closer to Nayeon and leaves a peck on her cheek because she's adorable and it's hard to resist the charm. She blushes a little and takes few steps back from the taller girl and goes back to cook the noodles. Nayeon has a dopey grin on her face for the rest of the night and Mina pretends she doesn't see it.</p><p>Mina catches a really bad cold a week after and she knows the soups that are made to her taste, and the ginger and lemon tea she often gets sent to her room is from Nayeon. Her heart faintly hopes that maybe Nayeon really meant those words when she said she's in love with her. She quickly squashes those thoughts because false hopes have a way of crushing someone's heart and she's not willing to go through that pain again.</p><p>Besides she gave a opening for Nayeon to ask her out but Nayeon didn't take it. If she really meant her words she'd have figured it out and asked her out. She still hasn't.</p><p>"I swear to god you're like a teenage boy. Stop ogling her chest." Jeongyeon slaps her on her arm and Nayeon looks away from Mina who's talking to Jihyo and gives her friend a sheepish smile. It isn't her fault the styling team put the younger girl in a low cut dress again.</p><p>"Are you sure you're not sick again? Your cheeks look really rosy." Jihyo feels Mina's forehead to check for temperature. Mina laughs it off and blames it on the heat in the studio. Jihyo quizzically looks at the air-con in the room. Dahyun chuckles because she knows exactly why Mina is in that state.</p><p>Few days later Mina finds a paper that has been torn from a journal and her heart swells and her eyes moisten when the weight of the words hit her.</p><p>When I was younger my mother said<br/>Look at the brightest star and make a wish<br/>So I did, when I saw her because<br/>The stars in her eyes are the brightest I've seen</p><p>There is no sign under the poem. It is dated to a particular date in 2014 when she first met Nayeon as a trainee.</p><p>The poems keeps coming everyday. Some are dated to three to four years ago and some are fairly new but she knows they're all about her. With every poem the hope in her heart grows anew. It makes her want to believe she might get her happy ending.</p><p>Nayeon pretends that she has nothing to with the poems she's been receiving.</p><p>"Oh look!! Minari has got a secret admirer. First she keeps getting red roses which I refuse to believe is from a fan, now she gets love notes." Chaeyoung waves the paper around in her hand and Mina tries to grasp it out of her.</p><p>If it's the same sky that lays over us<br/>If it's the same moon that shines over us<br/>Will they carry a message in the night<br/>And tell her of this love I carry<br/>that leaves me breathless.</p><p>Chaeyoung reads it aloud making Mina blush.</p><p>"Who's this cheesy fucker?" Jeongyeon laughs.</p><p>Nayeon pretends to be on her phone but she looks crushed and Mina feels her heart clench at the crestfallen look on her face.</p><p>"Shut up!! I think it's really beautiful." Jihyo snatches the paper and gives it to Mina.</p><p>"I think so too." Mina's voice is barely a whisper but she doesn't miss how Nayeon's face light up at those words.</p><p>"I'm marrying my secret admirer if they wrote poems for me like that." Tzuyu announces with a dramatic sigh knowing fully well who wrote that poem.</p><p>"Why can't I get secret admirers like this? All I get is a bunch of creepy stalkers." Momo whines.</p><p>"Nayeon has gone awfully quiet." Sana teases pointedly. Mina throws her a warning glance which quickly shuts her up.</p><p>"I'm playing!! That's why!!" Nayeon spits out nervously.</p><p>"Right!" Dahyun chuckles. Mina bites the inside of her cheeks to hide a smile and another blush coats her face. Nayeon groans into her hand at how obvious her bandmates are being. She isn't sure how she's supposed to treat Mina like a princess if they kept ruining her plans like this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina waits, with every bard breath, with every passing day for Nayeon to ask her out. It doesn't come. The flowers and the poems don't stop.</p><p>"When are you going to woman up and ask her out?" Sana is running out of patience seeing this dance between her bandmates.</p><p>"When I feel like I deserve her!"</p><p>"So that's like never." Sana scoffs.</p><p>Nayeon rolls her eyes. "Four months from now. In March."</p><p>Sana finally realises she's waiting for the perfect moment and what could be more perfect than Mina's birthday. She used to think fairy tales existed only in books but she is sure she is seeing a real life fairy-tale unfold right in front of her eyes.</p><p>December rolls around bringing snow and Christmas along with it. Mina spends her Christmas early with her family and returns to the dorm two days before Christmas. Nayeon is only coming back in the morning of Christmas Eve. She packs her gifts for all her bandmates and hides them under her bed. The next morning she hears the keys turning in the door and knows from the scurrying footsteps that Nayeon is back from home. Her heart races a little with a longing to see the face she's missed in the past four days. She opens the door to the living room and looks dejected to find that Nayeon isn't there.</p><p>"Looking for someone?" Jeongyeon teases.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"She's snoring in her room. Apparently cold and tired. You can warm her up though, I'm sure she'd appreciate that." Jeongyeon is relentless.</p><p>She ignores her and decides to make pancakes for breakfast. She knows how much Nayeon loves them.</p><p>"Come and help me Jeongyeon." She calls from the kitchen.</p><p>"Oh you're making pancakes? Nayeon's favourites?" Jeongyeon chuckles. "You're like her wife or something you know."</p><p>Deep colour rises to Mina's face and she swats at Jeongyeon with a kitchen towel.</p><p>"Who's whose wife?" Nayeon appears in the kitchen looking sleep deprived and adorable.</p><p>"I was telling Mina she's like your- " Mina quickly covers her mouth with a hand and yelps when Jeongyeon licks it. She snatches her hand away to wash it in the sink.</p><p>Nayeon is too sleepy to pay any attention to their weird behavior. And she's missed Mina too much to bother about anything else.</p><p>Mina turns around to look at Nayon after washing her hand and Nayeon falls into her for a hug that connects the length of their body, moulding them into each other. Mina stumbles a little and leans on the counter as she continues to hold the sleepy girl in her arms.</p><p>"I think you should get comfortable. She's practically dozing off on top of you. "</p><p>Nayeon flips her the bird. "I'm not."</p><p>"Not yet." Jeongyeon laughs.</p><p>Jeongyeon has to carry Nayeon to the couch because two minutes later she's softly snoring on Mina's shoulder.</p><p>"Who knew you could fall asleep standing straight?" Jeongyeon scoffs as she helps Mina make the batter.</p><p>Mina wishes she could have kept her in her arms a little longer.</p><p>When Nayeon wakes up she claps her hand excitedly and chows down on the pancakes. "Minayah, thank you." She says, her cheeks bulging with how much pancakes she's shoved her face with and Mina melts a little at how cute she looks.</p><p>"Oh my gosh you're so cute." Momo reflects her sentiment and pinches Nayeon's cheeks. The cutest thing ever, Mina thinks as she continues to look at Nayeon fondly with her face resting on her hand.</p><p>They girls decorate the Christmas tree in the afternoon and rush for a live with their fans in the evening. They start preparing the Christmas dinner really late and it's almost midnight when they get around to it.</p><p>"Isn't snow the most beautiful thing ever?" Tzuyu asks as she watches snow falling and gently hitting the glass of their balcony door. Nayeon turns to look at Mina who's sitting by the fire and reading a book to Chaeyoung, her soft voice filling the room like a melody.</p><p>"Pretty close. Nothing is as beautiful as her." She says really quiet so the younger girl won't hear her.</p><p>Tzuyu sees where Nayeon's eyes are.</p><p>"You're so whipped." She chuckles.</p><p>Mina hears the conversation, her ears have always been sharp and she wants to cry at how much emotion she's hit with when she hears Nayeon's words.</p><p>Mina gives Nayeon a brand new switch on Christmas morning, she always keeps moaning that her old one barely works. Nayeon gives Mina a book that she has been searching for really long, autographed by her favourite author. She knows it must have been really difficult to find this because only ten copies of it exists.</p><p>It must be the Christmas mood, she doesn't know what exactly makes her do it but she tiptoes up and leaves a kiss on the taller girl's forehead. The brilliant smile she receives in return makes her want to do it over and over again.</p><p>They celebrate Newyear apart with their families. January rolls into February, the days quickly passing by them with interviews and press meets and other events keeping them constantly on their feet.</p><p>It's finally March.</p><p>Flowers are beginning to blossom, trees are showing leaves and Mina feels happier. She finds winter depressing. Spring is always refreshing. She finds the poem on her nightstand this time. She usually finds them at work. She smiles when she reads it like she always does when she gets them. She lays a kiss on it and tucks it into the box under her bed.</p><p>There are red roses on the kitchen table. There's also a note. She picks it up with shaky hands and muffles a sob when she sees four simple words staring at her. "I love you Minayah. "</p><p>The pattern continues everyday for the rest of the week and Nayeon still pretends she's not the one behind them. The journalist who tried to kiss Nayeon schedules a meeting with the group. Mina tries to act unbothered. She knows Nayeon is just being polite with her smiles but her heart squeezes in her chest a little. She tries to hide the pain behind her eyes, when Nayeon comes up to her and hugs her after the interview. There's no reason for the hug, it's random and sudden but it does it's job and reassures Mina a little.</p><p>The next day the note she receives along with the flowers says 'I only love you.' Mina's heart feels like it's going to explode with how much she's feeling.</p><p>They're in the studio when Sana questions, "Why can't you read the book yourself Chaeyoungah. Why do you treat Mina like your audio book?"</p><p>"Her voice is musical. I have a crush on her voice." Chaeyoung leans to peck Mina on her cheek. Mina smiles at her affectionately.</p><p>Nayeon shouldn't be bothered, she knows they're just friends. But an annoying part of her worries irrationally that Mina might shift her affection towards someone else because she is left it waiting for too long.</p><p>Mina sees Nayeon tense a little through the corner of her eyes. She never misses anything about the older girl, she's painfully aware of everything she does and says. The next day she walks into their shared kitchen and finds Nayeon putting away dishes in the sink. They make small talk, and when Nayeon asks if she wants to go have lunch with her because they have nothing scheduled for that day, Mina hesitantly replies she's going shopping with Chaeyoung.</p><p>Nayeon feels crushed but she masks it with a smile. </p><p>Mina wants her to ask her to not go, but she doesn't.</p><p> </p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be stupid, why would she suddenly like Chaeyoung?" Jeongyeon scolds her.</p><p>"You're a loser. She's in love with you and you think she likes me." Chaeyoung hits the back of Nayeon's head.</p><p>"I think you're just making excuses because you're chickening out on asking her out." Dahyun throws a popcorn at the older girl.</p><p>"I have my reasons!" Nayeons says defensively.</p><p>"State them!!!" Momo demands as she grabs some popcorn from Dahyun's bucket.</p><p>"She doesn't like being kissed but she lets Chaeyoung do it."</p><p>"Because she is too nice to stop people. Next." Tzuyu waves her off.</p><p>"I asked her to have lunch with me, she went shopping with Chaeyoung instead." Nayeon continues petulantly.</p><p>"They already made plans, she doesn't let people down like that. How is she to know your chicken shit ass is actually going to ask her on a lunch date?" Jihyo laughs at her stupidity.</p><p>"I'm not chicken shit and it's not a date. I just wanted to do something nice for her. "</p><p>"Sounds like a date and you are chicken shit. Next." Jeongyeon insists for her to continue.</p><p>"She said she made pancakes again today because Chaeyoung likes them. "</p><p>"Chaeyoung likes them but who loves them? You're too stupid, wonder what she ever sees in you." Dahyun aims the whole bucket of popcorn at Nayeon's head and watches it splatter on the ground.</p><p>"Who loves pancakes ? Oh Tzuyu loves pancakes too. So you're saying she likes Tzuyu?" Nayeon turns to look at Tzuyu accusingly.</p><p>"You know what? Mina doesn't deserve such an insufferable fool. It's better if I ask her out." Chaeyoung announces, getting a high five from Jeongyeon.</p><p>"What happened to bros before hoes?" Nayeon snarls.</p><p>"You didn't just call Mina a hoe." Momo says and enjoys how Nayeon balks at that, her face turning white.</p><p>"Actually it sounds like a good idea the more I think about it. Mina is beautiful, she's got a perfectly shaped mouth, an amazing rack.." Chaeyoung continues.</p><p>"Don't talk about her like that!" Nayeon growls.</p><p>"A nice juicy ass that I'd just love to squeeze, mmh!!" Chaeyoung is having fun making Nayeon mad.</p><p>"That's it!!"</p><p>When Mina and Sana open the door when they return from their shopping trip, they see Chaeyoung and Nayeon rolling around on the floor which is for some reason covered in popcorn.</p><p>Dahyun is watching them with another bucket of popcorn.</p><p>Jeongyeon and Tzuyu are chanting fight fight fight.</p><p>Jihyo and Momo are trying to separate them.</p><p>Nayeon stops when she sees Mina at the door. She pushes Chaeyoung off the top of her and shrugs off the popcorn sticking in her hair. Chaeyoung scratches her neck and looks at Mina guiltily.</p><p>"We were pretending to be in WWE." Nayeon offers as an explanation.</p><p>Mina shakes her head disapprovingly and goes to her room.</p><p>"Weirdos." Sana laughs at the pair and follows Mina to the room.</p><p>"I'm sorry she saw that." Chaeyoung pats Nayeon's back.</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't trust you." Nayeon puts an arm around Chaeyoung's shoulder and just like that they're friends again.</p><p>Jihyo makes them clean the floor which they do, whining constantly about how it's unfair when Dahyun is the one who spilled it.</p><p>Two weeks into March Nayeon is tired of constantly getting up in the morning to get to the coffee shop before her manager does to get Mina's order right. She decides to sleep in for one day. When Mina winces as she takes a sip of her coffee Nayeon decides she'll forever lose her sleep over a cup of coffee.</p><p>The smile that adorns Mina's face the next morning when she receives the coffee that's to her taste makes Nayeon feel like the sleepless mornings are worth it if she gets to see a smile like that.</p><p>Mina knows Nayeon slept in, she doesn't care for her coffee, she wants the older girl to rest well but her heart melts a little knowing how much effort she's making just to get her a perfect cup of coffee.</p><p>"That's love!" Tzuyu says when Nayeon comes in after the manager another morning, looking tired and exhausted. "To lose sleep just to get you a drink? That's love. "</p><p>And Mina really wants to believe in Tzuyu's words.</p><p>She's spending her birthday in Japan with her family. She is going to miss the girls but birthdays are always reserved for the family.</p><p>"Have a great birthday." Nayeon says. She's fidgeting and looks anxious. The ache she feels knowing she is going to be away from the taller girl is not reflected in the brown eyes she adores.</p><p>"Thank you." Mina leaves without hugging. She's mad at herself for expecting so much from someone who's not even willing to ask her out.</p><p>She doesn't get a single call or text from Nayeon the next four days. The ache in her heart grows deeper and deeper. She tucks herself into bed early that night only to be woken up by a loud bang in the middle of the night. She walks downstairs calling for her parents but it's really dark and quiet. Her heart thuds just a little. She comes to the center of the living room and the lights suddenly come on.</p><p>"Surprise!!!"</p><p>Rose petals fall from over her head caressing her skin gently. There are fairy lights everywhere making her whole house look magical. Mina's eyes moisten a little at how much effort her bandmates have gone through for her birthday.</p><p>"I can't believe you're all here!" She walks to them and gets swamped in a group hug. Nayeon just stands in a corner, watching the scene before her fondly.</p><p>They get her a huge cake and Mina squeals when Jeongyeon puts it all over her face. There's so much laughter in the house and Mina feels so happy and content that she wishes she could preserve this moment forever. The girls stay at her house and Mina wonders when Nayeon is going to wish her. She hasn't said a word to her yet.</p><p>The next morning she's greeted by the girls running around in the kitchen, making breakfast fit for a queen. It warms her heart. It feels even warmer when she sees Nayeon laughing and chatting with her parents. They have lunch in her favourite rooftop restaurant that has a brilliant view. Mina can't believe they got her a table here, it takes month of advance booking to reserve a table in this place. The food is great, the view is splendid , her parents look happy and her bandmates look cheerful.</p><p>Nayeon is still quiet.</p><p>Sana and Momo drag Mina to a spa in the evening and even though she's reluctant to stay away from Nayeon she goes with them because she doesn't want them upset. She finds herself surprisingly enjoying the spa date. She feels relaxed and refreshed when she gets back around eight and gasps at what she sees. There is a huge white screen set up in their garden, chairs and couches lay evenly set on the lawn. There's wine and food and lanterns adorn every corner. It's so beautiful she wants to cry. She is shown to a special seat by Tzuyu.</p><p>A video begins to play.</p><p>"Happy birthday to the most beautiful girl in the world." The first slide reads making Mina smile.</p><p>It's a compilation video of her childhood, videos from sixteeen and performances and events. It's sweet, thoughtful, funny and emotional that Mina begins to cry halfway through the video. She hugs the girls one by one when it finishes but Nayeon is nowhere to be found. Her heart falls a little. They're watching films in the garden and Mina's snuggling to her parents like a kid. She always wanted to have an outdoor cinema experience but being a celebrity meant little privacy and she couldn't enjoy simple things in life.</p><p>It's finally happened on her birthday. She doesn't know when she dozed off but she open her eyes and blinks them in confusion when she sees her parents have retired to their room. The watch in her hand reads 11.50. Some of her band mates are watching the film, some are sleeping but Nayeon is still missing.</p><p>She gives up hope that she's going to get a simple wish from the older girl.</p><p>And then she feels a tap on her shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing she notices is Nayeon has changed into a white shirt and black pant suit. Her traitorous heart forgets to be angry and starts beating faster.</p><p>"Will you go on a walk with me?" She extends her hand and Mina wants to say no. But she takes the extended hand and gets off her seat.</p><p>They're walking quietly, shoulders brushing gently. It's a little cold and Mina shivers. Nayeon notices and takes off her coat and covers Mina with it. It's a sweet gesture, one that makes Mina's inside turn to mush.</p><p>"Here we are." Nayeon stops before a pond. The view of the starlit sky and the reflection of the moon shining in the water makes the park look serene at night. Nayeon looks at her watch. It's 11.59. "Happy birthday!" She rolls the words gently out of her tongue.</p><p>Mina's gaze searches into hers. "What took you so long?"</p><p>"I have something to tell you and I wanted you to have the perfect day before I might probably ruin your mood."</p><p>Mina eyes soften when she realizes who gave her the perfect day. "You did all of this?"</p><p>Nayeon looks away, blushing. "I, uhmm, yes??"</p><p>Mina hates herself for being mad at her. She has flown the girls to Japan, booked her favourite restaurant, created an outdoor cinema for her. All this must have taken months of planning. "Even the video?"</p><p>The blush deepens on the taller girl.</p><p>Mina takes a step closer. This pull between them, this is undeniable and she can't resist it any longer.</p><p>"Thank you." Her voice is thick with emotion and Nayeon finally looks at her.</p><p>Their eyes meet in a long, fond gaze. Mina's heart swell so much she wonders how she's still breathing. Nayeon forgets that she is yet to say what she's supposed to. Under the moonlight, wearing a silver dress Mina looks breathtakingly beautiful.</p><p>"What?" Mina laughs shyly when Nayeon continues to stare and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. She is not able to handle the butterflies in her stomach when Nayeon looks at her like that.</p><p>Nayeon shakes her head and briefly looks away, her cheeks reddening. She locks her gaze on the younger girl and begins in a shaky voice, "I had this long ass speech prepared."<br/>She scratches her neck nervously, a trait Mina finds adorable. "I even practiced it in the dorm. Chaeyoung suggested I pretend your pillow is you and talk to it, but even your pillow scared me." Nayeon chuckles as she rubs her forehead tenderly.</p><p>Mina doesn't interrupt. Nor does she look away.</p><p>"I practiced it for four days, and I forgot it all because you're standing in front of me and you look so beautiful and I can't remember a single word of that speech." Nayeon scratches her neck again and looks away embarrassed.</p><p>Mina thinks this is already the most beautiful speech she's ever heard.</p><p>"What did you practice for?" She asks gently as she takes one of Nayeon's hand in hers and laces their fingers together.</p><p>Nayeon takes a deep breath and continues to ramble. "I was practicing how to ask you to be my girlfriend. So Jihyo, google and all the girls helped me find the perfect speech which would express the depth of my feelings."</p><p>Mina heart grows even bigger.</p><p>Nayeon looks at her and slaps a hand to her face. "You must think I'm an idiot. Everyone thinks that. Chaeyoungah is right, you deserve someone better. "</p><p>Mina doesn't stop her ramble. It's cute and honest and it's so Nayeon that her heart won't stop fluttering.</p><p>"I had these big ideas and words to tell you how much you mean to me, how I can't stop thinking about you, like it actually hurts me physically when you're away. I miss you the second you step out of the door, how pathetic is that? Then I get angry when Tzuyu calls me a loser and calls my journal a loser as well."</p><p>"You sent those poems." It's not a question, it's a statement.</p><p>Nayeon nods shyly.</p><p>"And the flowers. "</p><p>She turns redder.</p><p>"And the coffee and the groceries."</p><p>She looks at the ground like she's waiting for it to open up and swallow her whole.</p><p>"The flowers and vines in my window."</p><p>Nayeon nods wordlessly.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Nayeon looks up hesitantly. "Because I love you. "</p><p>The words that mattered, the words she longed to hear from the older girl and have her mean it. Mina's eyes glisten with unshed tears.</p><p>"And I wanted to say it in the most romantic way ever but I ruined it all by forgetting it. You deserve so much more."</p><p>Mina shakes her head with a teary smile.</p><p>"You make me so nervous Mina and I'm usually very confident." She brings their joined hands to her heart as if to prove her point. It's beating erratically.</p><p>Mina melts a little knowing she's the one who has that effect on the taller girl.</p><p>"I can't believe I ruined the most romantic moment I planned. I have a way of fucking things up." Nayeon shakes her head looking at the grass, as if she's talking to herself. She looks back up and stares at her for a long second. "God, you're so beautiful Mina! So beautiful and I've always thought of you that way you know. The first poem I wrote after meeting you was about you and I didn't even realise I'd been smitten instantly."</p><p>Mina remembers the poem. Every single word.</p><p>Stars in her eyes, the poem was titled. She cups the taller girl's cheeks and breathes in her scent as she rests their forehead together.</p><p>"Three things." She begins.</p><p>Nayeon listens with rapt attention.</p><p>"You're definitely an idiot." She adds.</p><p>"Two, you did give the most romantic speech ever." Mina nuzzles their cheeks.</p><p>"Three, you still haven't asked me."</p><p>Nayeon releases a nervous chuckle. She pulls back slightly and looks into the dark brown eyes that always had her transfixed. "Minayah, will you be my girlfriend?"</p><p>Mina nods her head and places her hand on either side of the taller girl's face and pulls her in for a breath taking kiss that has the rest of world fading away. It is slow and soft, full of love and promise. Nayeon's hand gently caresses her cheek as their breaths mingle. Mina pulls her closer until there is no space left between them and she could feel the beating of her heart against her chest.</p><p>The girls who are hiding behind a tree capture the picture perfect moment.</p><p>"She fucked up the speech." Tzuyu notes.</p><p>"Hers was better." Jihyo states as a matter of fact.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. EPILOGUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The transition from friends to girlfriends is awkward at first. Mina gets shy and Nayeon gets nervous. They hold hands secretly when they get into the limo, away from the public eye. Nayeon never lets go. The other pretends they don't see them do that. Handholding turns into cuddles after a few rides as Nayeon's confidence grows. Mina always sighs into the warmth that comes when Nayeon holds her.</p><p>Nayeon says she hasn't smoked because she doesn't know how else to ask for a kiss. Mina tells her on the fourth day that she could just say she wants a kiss. On the seventh day Nayeon pushes Chaeyoung away and picks up her girlfriend, carrying the squealing girl into her room and locks the door.</p><p>"Put me down. "</p><p>She does.</p><p>"What's that for?"</p><p>"I want a kiss. " She points to her lips.</p><p>"You're a fast learner", Mina whispers, her voice low and husky and she's reaching up tangling her arm around the taller girl's neck , drawing her lips that are warm and tastes of mint into her mouth.</p><p>Chaeyoung decides she really hates being alone in the house with Mina and Nayeon when she hears a soft moan that sounds like Mina's comes from the other side of the door. She puts her earphones on and turns the volume up on her iPad.</p><p>They learn the do's and Don'ts of a relationship.</p><p>Mina doesn't like to be disturbed when she's playing a game. So Nayeon settles for sitting at her feet and massaging them often as she scrolls through her phone .</p><p>Nayeon doesn't like to be disturbed when she's listening to music. So Mina takes the taller girl's arm and wraps it around her own shoulder and snuggles into the warmth as her girlfriend listens to music. She uses her phone and smiles whenever Nayeon kisses the top of her head.</p><p>Sometimes when they're alone they cuddle in the bed together. Nayeon has a hard time keeping her hands to herself, but she resists the urge with all the willpower she could manage because she wants Mina's first time to be special.</p><p>"We have one whole week free, do you want to go to Japan with me?" Mina asks as she sits on Nayeon's lap and plays with her necklace.</p><p>As much as Nayeon loves the girl's parents she really wants to spend some time alone with Mina.</p><p>"Okay!" She agrees, grabbing her closer because she can't deny Mina anything.</p><p>They cuddle in the flight and steal kisses in the taxi when the driver isn't looking. Nayeon feels giddy, Mina feels happy.</p><p>"Where are your parents?" The older girl asks as she drops the luggage in the empty house.</p><p>"Away in Hawaii, on their own holidays." Mina whispers seductively.</p><p>Nayeon swallows thickly.</p><p>"Did you really think I'd bring you here to spend seven days with my parents?" Mina chuckles as she wraps an arm around her girlfriend's neck. "I love you but you're really an idiot. " She hopes the hot and wet kiss she gives gets the message across.</p><p>They make lunch together and Mina goes to take a shower after that. The lunch ends up being forgotten because she comes back wearing a tube top and shorts. When Mina changes into her night dress, the hickeys on her breast reminds her that she should buy more tops with plunging neckline.</p><p>Nayeon has a plan for the perfect first moments. She has all this plans for how special, romantic and magical their first time should be. But she is the master in fucking up her own plans. "Minayah!" She groans as she pushes the flushed girl's underwear to the side and feels the wetness between her legs. "Tell me to stop."</p><p>"I want you inside me now." Mina husks and Nayeon loses the last bit of willpower she has.</p><p>Their first time is special, romantic and magical.</p><p>Mina wakes up the next morning and winces at how sore she is. She turns to her side and draws the naked girl flush against her body.</p><p>"How are you?" Nayeon lays a kiss on the top of her head.</p><p>"Wonderful but sore."</p><p>"I know the perfect way to remedy that. "</p><p>Mina shivers a little at the low tone Nayeon's voice has taken. Five minutes later Mina's clutching at her sheets, eyes rolling in her head, toes curling on the bed as Nayeon spins her world on its axis with an expert tongue and mouth on her centre.</p><p>Seven days sex. Sometimes it's making love, sometimes it's just plain old fucking. Mina learns what has the older girl screaming, Nayeon learns every sensitive spot in her body.<br/>When Nayeon comes in her hand or mouth , she has the habit of saying dear god and it makes Mina chuckle.</p><p>Nayeon's sex drive amazes her. "You have had a boyfriend before right?" She holds the older girl's head that's making small circles over her nipple and muffles a moan.</p><p>Nayeon lifts her head from under the shirt. "Not the kind of question you ask when I have your boobs in my mouth Minayah."</p><p>"Were you like this with him?" The jealousy in her voice shows.</p><p>"Nope, because I'm sure he didn't have boobs." Nayeon tugs her girlfriend closer to her body and loops her arms around her ass. Mina pouts a little, so Nayeon drags her even closer to her making her almost fall off the table. "Baby, you're the only one. "</p><p>Mina's hand caresses her cheek lovingly at the term of endearment.</p><p>"I don't know why Minayah, but every single thing you do makes me want you. Even when you're playing some game, you just look so beautiful and fuckable. "</p><p>Mina laughs as she blushes a little. "That's very romantic."</p><p>Nayeon shrugs and looks away shyly. "Can I get back to fucking my beautiful girlfriend now?" She asks licking her lips and Mina's eyes darken.</p><p>"You really say the most romantic things." Mina laughs as she pulls her in for a slow languid kiss but lets Nayeon take her on the kitchen table because how could a girl resist her after a question like that?</p><p>When they're at the dorm they're careful, only sharing kisses when the handmates are around. When they're alone Nayeon wastes no time in getting her naked. "Sometimes I feel like you love my body more than me. I'm jealous of my body, like I'm in a competition with it for your affection. "</p><p>Nayeon plants a wet kiss on her stomach and grins goofily from under the sheet. "I love you both."</p><p>Mina smacks her head with a pillow.</p><p>They argue every once in a while, it's usually over something really stupid and Nayeon is always the first to apologize.</p><p>"No!! Beyoncé is greater." Mina insists.</p><p>"Mariah is the queen!!"</p><p>"Why don't you ask her to be your girlfriend then?" Mina is done going circles about who's the better singer.</p><p>"I might if she is single." Nayeon huffs.</p><p>"You'll be single if you continue talking like this." Mina warns and Nayeon's mouth opens and closes like a fish.</p><p>"Are they really fighting over this?" Tzuyu whispers to Sana. Sana shrugs, she knows two minutes later they'd be sucking faces.</p><p>A minute later, Nayeon circles her arms around Mina's waist and lays a kiss on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, and you're right Beyoncé is greater."</p><p>Mina chuckles and turns around in her arms. "No, they're both great."</p><p>Tzuyu finds them in the kitchen sucking faces and she kicks herself for betting a ten with Sana.</p><p>With every passing day Mina wonders how she's lived without this love before. Nayeon is sure she couldn't love Mina more than this because her heart couldn't handle, but finds a new thing about her every day that makes her love her that bit more.</p><p>Mina lays on top of her girlfriend and snuggles into her on the reclining chair in their balcony. "I love laying here with you and watching the stars."</p><p>Nayeon pulls her tighter into her and kisses the nape of her neck. "And I love watching you. "</p><p>"You give yourself really less credit on how romantic you are. "</p><p>Nayeon blushes and Mina's heart flutters a little.</p><p>"There's nobody home now." She whispers into Mina's mouth as their lips meet for a slow lazy kiss. Her hands sneak under Mina's top and cups her mound making her moan into the kiss. "Can I fuck you?"</p><p>Mina reddens and laughs as she rests their forehead together. "Really way less credit."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>